Corazones de Oscuridad
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Narración sobre el inicio del juego. Enjoy!


_"Quiero irme a casa..."_

Mi mente susurraba esas palabras, tan solo esas.

_"Quiero irme a casa..."_

Las únicas palabras que salían de mi boca, al observar aquella sombra que se alzaba ante mí, en medio de la oscuridad. Pero entonces, otra voz distinta resonó en mi cabeza.

_No tengas miedo. El camino es largo, pero tienes el arma más poderosa de todas. Recuérdalo: Tú eres... quien abrirá la puerta._

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi propia cama, totalmente mojado de sudor y lágrimas.

-¡Waaaah! Debió ser horrible, Sora...

-¡Venga ya, sería genial poder enfrentarse a monstruos así y ser un heroe!

Cuando decidí contárselo a Kairi y a Riku, en realidad solo quería escuchar la melodiosa voz de ella. Por desgracia, el grandote de pelo plateado arruinaba siempre mis planes.

-Espabila enano, que hoy partimos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡La balsa!

Llevábamos semanas planeando el viaje. Nuestro objetivo: descubrir nuevas tierras, nuevas islas, nuevos mundos. Kairi no había nacido en nuestra isla, era adoptada, así que DEBÍA existir algún otro lugar. Tras prepararlo todo, decidí echarme una siesta. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, era la primera vez que iba a salir de mi hogar y viajar más allá de lo que alcanza la vista. Viviríamos miles de aventuras. Con suerte, todo ello me serviría para que Kairi viese que puedo ser mejor que Riku en algunas cosas.

Mientras pensaba en todo ello, me quedé dormido. Por suerte, esta vez no había voces raras en mi cabeza, ni sombras espeluznantes que intentasen matarme. En vez de eso, vi destellos. Riku estaba en la orilla del mar, mirándolo fijamente. Y cuando me acerqué, se dio la vuelta y me tendió la mano. Entonces toda su ropa cambió. Ahora vestía un atuendo negro y azulado, con un corazón invertido en el pecho, y en su mano blandía una especie de llave espada negra. A sus espaldas, una luna en forma de corazón ascendía en el horizonte. Pero cuando pensaba abrir la boca para preguntar qué estaba pasando, el ruido de un trueno me despertó.

La isla estaba rodeada por nubes negras, y la única luz que había en el cielo oscuro era la de los rayos. Por un lado me sentí abatido, ya que así no podríamos navegar. Por otro, algo me decía que no abandonase mi hogar, que lo lamentaría. Pero no podía quedarme ahí sentado, tenía que asegurarme de que la balsa estaba bien amarrada a la orilla.

Desde las sombras, unos pequeños seres se lanzaron a mis piernas a golpearme y morderme. Me los saqué de encima como pude, y aquellos pocos bichos oscuros, de repente, se convirtieron en cientos. Mi corazón se aceleró, y la adrenalina me impulsó a escapar. No tenía ni idea de qué eran esas cosas, pero necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba a Riku y a Kairi. En el último sitio que comprobé, la "cueva secreta" en la que yo y Kairi solíamos jugar de pequeños, ahora había una puerta, y Kairi estaba mirándola totalmente atontada. Cuando se giró y me miró a los ojos, asustada, la puerta se abrió, y Kairi fue lanzada a mis brazos. Pero cuando esperé el impacto, este nunca llegó, y Kairi había desapareció delante de mis ojos. Desde dentro de la puerta salió una voz familiar:

_Ríndete ante la Oscuridad... _

Una gran ola de aire ennegrecido salió de la puerta, y me empujó afuera de la cueva. Pero cuando miré de nuevo, ya no había cueva, ni montaña ni arboles. Tan solo quedaba un trozo de playa y de mar, y en la orilla estaba Riku. Pero no era igual que mi sueño. La isla estaba siendo destruida por la Oscuridad.

-¡¿Qué está pasando, Riku?

-Sora... Tienes que irte.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Prométemelo...

-¿Que?

-Prométeme que la salvarás.

-¿A Kairi? ¡La salvaremos juntos, ven conmigo a buscarla!

-Esa es tu misión. Yo tengo que encargarme de que esto no vuelva a pasar.

-No te entiendo...

-Tan solo mira tu mano, Sora. Siempre has sido tú quien debía protegerla...

Riku se giró, vistiendo aquel mismo traje que vi en mi sueño, y extendió su mano, señalando la mía. Sin darme cuenta, yo estaba blandiendo una llave espada como la de mi sueño, pero esta era dorada. Las sombras que me perseguían, temían su luz y no se acercaban. Pero era demasiado tarde. Fui absorvido por la oscuridad, mientras veía como mi hogar era destruido.

Entonces, todo se quedó a oscuras. No sabía donde estaba, ni qué debía hacer. Pero entonces recordé aquella voz. No tenía ni idea de qué era esta llave, pero usaría su poder para conseguir mi objetivo. Por mi mismo, por Riku, por mi hogar, y sobre todo por ella. Encontraré la puerta que se supone que debo abrir, y salvaré a Kairi cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
